


Summer 2013

by namudragneel



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namudragneel/pseuds/namudragneel
Summary: Passados quase quatro anos, Woohyun volta a cruzar o caminho de Sunggyu. Conheceram-se num campo de férias no Verão em 2013, e Sunggyu com certeza não esperava encontrar o mais novo passado tanto tempo. Será que agora aquela história de amor finalmente teria o seu merecido final feliz? Ou será que, passados estes anos, os sentimentos daqueles dois jovens tinham mudado para nunca mais voltarem a ser o que eram? O que será que terá acontecido naquele Verão para que os dois tivessem seguido sentidos opostos?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oi pessoal~ Esta é a minha primeira fanfic e claro que não poderia deixar de ser de um dos meus OTPs. Woogyu é mesmo um amor. Sejam bem-vindos a esta fanfic e espero muito gostem dela. Eu sou portuguesa por isso esta fic será escrita em Português de Portugal, se tiverem alguma dúvida estejam à vontade em perguntar. Até às notas finais, boa leitura!

Não podia acreditar no que via à sua frente. Com certeza, tudo não passaria de uma miragem ou ilusão criada pelo seu cérebro devido ao cansaço. Era um facto que tinha dormido muito pouco nos últimos tempos, e claramente os efeitos da falta de sono estavam bem diante dos seus olhos em forma de Nam Woohyun, o seu primeiro amor. 

-Há quanto tempo, Sunggyu?

Aquela voz, aquele sorriso ao canto do lábio, aquele tom de voz brincalhão, aquela postura relaxada e ao mesmo tempo confiante, tudo permanecera igual. Mesmo depois de quase quatro anos, Woohyun não tinha mudado nem um pouquinho. Mesmo depois de quase quatro anos, continuava a emanar aquela aura inconfundível e que captava a atenção de qualquer um que passasse por ele. Quase quatro anos depois, Sungyu sentiu como se tivesse voltado atrás no tempo. Sentiu que se apaixonava mais uma vez por aquela pessoa. Sentiu o mundo a sua volta a desvanecer. Por momentos, esqueceu-se de tudo e todos, e concentrou-se apenas em contemplar aquela figura que o atormentava todas as vezes que tinha um tempo sozinho para pensar. Mas algo tinha mudado. Algo que só um olhar muito atento poderia notar. Algo que só alguém que tivesse conhecido o velho Woohyun poderia reconhecer. Algo que só Sunggyu poderia reparar. O seu olhar. Bem no fundo daqueles orbes castanhos escuros, Sunggyu conseguiu perceber que algo estava diferente. Algo que apesar de não conseguir identificar, sabia que não era bom. Seria aquela mudança um simples fruto do amadurecimento? Seria remorso de um passado do qual se arrependia? Seria a consequência de um acontecimento terrivelmente marcante? Ou seria somente cansaço, e Sunggyu estaria a extrapolar demais? Fosse o que fosse, uma coisa ele percebeu. Percebeu que mais do que uma mera ilusão, aquele rapaz que se encontrava frente a frente com ele, era realmente aquele rapaz, em carne e osso. Aquele mesmo que conheceu naquele campo de férias à quase quatro anos atrás. Tempos estes que Sunggyu recordava como se se tivessem passado no dia anterior, mas que ao mesmo tempo lhe pareciam memorias de um passado muito distante. Porém, Woohyun estava de volta, e Sunggyu não pode deixar de sentir que aquele inesquecível Verão de 2013, finalmente tinha voltado para dar um final às histórias que tinham ficado inacabadas e por resolver. Restava saber se esse seria um final feliz...

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo. Ainda não sei quando vou postar o próximo, mas não deve demorar muito por isso fiquem à espera. Por favor não se esqueçam de deixar a vossa opinião nos comentários. Estou super aberta a conselhos e sugestões. Vemo-nos no próximo capítulo, até! ฅ'ω'ฅ


End file.
